Between Us
by max minkyu
Summary: (REPOST) ketika jaejoong terbangun dan mendapati dirinya hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam di kamar hotel yang ternyata milik seseorang dari masa kecilnya yang begitu dia benci dulu. Seseorang yang kini terlihat hot bagi indra penglihatannya. GS not yaoi, DLDR, adaptasi dr Crash in to you Aliazalea


**BETWEEN US**

**Cast:**

**Main cast :**

**Jung yunho 25th**

**Kim jaejoong 24th**

**Other cast:**

**Park yoochun**

**Kim junsu**

**Shim changmin**

**Gender switch for uke**

**This story is mine **

**Summary:**

Ketika jaejoong terbangun dan mendapati dirinya hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam di kamar hotel yang ternyata milik seseorang dari masa kecilnya yang begitu dia benci dulu. Sesorang yang kini terlihat hot bagi indra penglihatannya. Tak pernah sebersit keinginan jaejoong untuk bertemu kembali dengannya, namun sang amor mempertemukan mereka dengan caranya sendiri.

**Jaejoong pov**

Nyut nyut nyut, kepalaku semakin berdenyut ketika ku coba uintuk membuka mataku. Ku perhatikan sekelilingku untuk menebak keberadaanku, ruangan ini terlalu terang akibat sinar matahari yang masuk melalui jendela besar yang ada di depanku saat ini.

Perlahan lahan kupaksakan diriku untuk duduk, kepalaku rasanya mau pecah mulutkupun rasanya kering, efek samping alkohol yang terlalu banyak dalam tubuhku. Kuperhatikan sekali lagi sekelilingku. Sepertinya aku berada di kamar hotel. Kamar hotel yang mewah jika dilihat dari set sofa yang terletak di pojok kamar dan juga tv plasma yang menggantung di dinding di depan tempat tidur lalu meja kerja dari kayu antik dan sebuah laptop merah terbuka di atasnya.

Ku singkap selimut yang sedari tadi menyelimuti tubuhku. Tetapi kemudian aku terkejut karena aku tidak mengenakan apapun selain, bra dan celana dalam. Segera kutarik selimut yang tadi kusingkap ke daguku. Sekali lagi ku intip memastikan diriku memang hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam. Pemandangan di bawah sana sama sekali tidak berubah. kuperhatikan tempat tidur yang sedang ku tiduri. Tempat tidur yang kutiduri berukuran king dan masih rapi, meskipun bantal yang ada di atasnya menunjukkan telah digunakan, satu olehku dan satu entah siapa.

Aku mengingat ingat apa yang telah aku lakukan semalam. Aku hanya bisa mengingat hingar bingar musik yang keras, lampu yang redup serta bergelas gelas vodca. Entah berapa gelas alkohol yang masuk ke tubuhku.

Tuhan jadi sebenarnya ini kamar siapa. Walaupun kamar ini mirip dengan kamarku, tetapi aku sangat yakin ini bukan kamarku. Karena kamarku memiliki dua buah tempat tidur berukuran queen bukan king seperti ini. Tiba tiba aku menyadari ada bunyi shower, itu artinya aku tidak sendirian di kamar hotel ini. Aku mencoba menenangku pikiranku. Aku mencoba berpikir bahwa yang sedang berada di kamar mandi adalah temanku. Tapi hatiku mengatakan jika itu bukan temanku. Tanpa menghiraukan keadaanku yang setengah telanjang aku mulai mencari bajukm. Kutemukan celana jeans dan kemejaku ada di sofa. Segera saja kukenakan keduanya. Setelah itu kucari sepatuku. Kutemukan sepatuku ada di bawah meja, baru ku sadari ada sepatu namja di sebelah sepatuku. Panik, buru-buru ku pakai sepatuku. Setelah selesai aku lalu menuju pintu keluar. Baru saja hendak memutar kenop pintu sebuah suara bass menginterupsiku.

"mau kemana, kenapa buru-buru"

Sontak saja aku langsung membalikkan tubuhku menghadap sumber suara tadi.

Aku terkejut saat melihat dada bidang yang tarsaji di depanku. Kulihat siapa pemilik dada bidang itu. Oh god tidak hanya dada bidangnya yang aku yakini bisa membuat para yeoja berteriak histeris nmun juga wajahnya yang tegas, tampak dari rahangnya. Entah kenapa sulit sekali mengalihkan pandangan dari wajahnya. Wajah kecil dengan rahang tegas, bibir berbentuk hati, jangan lupakan mata tajam yang dapat mengintimidasi siapapun lawan bicaranya. Hal terpentingnya adalah kharisma yang dimilikinya.

"aku h…harus pergi" ucapku terbata. Sepertinya aku melupakan hal penting bahwa ia hanya menggunakan handuk kecil yang ia gantung rendah di pinggulnya. Entah apa yang bisa kulihat jika handuk itu kutarik. Sepertinya sesuatu yang menakjubkan. Damn, kenapa aku jadi berpikir kotor ish.

"kau mau kemana. Bukankah ini hari minggu" ujar namja itu sembari berjalan mendekat ke arahku dan mengusap rambutnya yang basah.

"kau tidak mengingatku?" apakah aku harus mengenalnya? Apakah dia artis? Tapi entah kenapa aku seperti mengenalnya.

"yunho.." ucapku pelan

"hai.. Boojae." ucapnya sambil menyeringai.

- **tbc **-


End file.
